


Thousand Pictures

by shelloi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, American Football, Build-A-Bear, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, High School, Horny Teenagers, Kansas, Lawrence - Freeform, Lawrence High School, M/M, Photography, Reading, Teen Angst, Teen Castiel (Supernatural), Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Destiel, Teenagers, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelloi/pseuds/shelloi
Summary: Castiel Novak is new in Lawrence, Kansas, as his family moved from New York after his older brother Michael got a new job. As Castiel starts in his new school, he meets Dean Winchester. A very outgoing boy who plays in the school football team.Castiel isn't a fan of him in the beginning, but curiosity wins him over, and they do say opposites attract. Soon hormones begin stirring between the two and they discover teenage love isn't that impossible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story was inspired by a RPG I have going on on Instagram with the sweetest person ever.

"You're going to share the bedroom with Sam, no buts. There's no space in the house unless you want the cellar", Michael announced as he opened the door of their new house.

Castiel sighed, carrying a box of his belongings. "Michael-" "What does 'no buts' mean to you Castiel? Because to me it means there's nothing more to add. You can have your own bedroom when you move out okay? It's not like you need personal space anyway." With that Michael began emptying the truck.

Castiel headed upstairs where the room he and his little brother Samandriel would share. Fantastic, absolutely fantastic. No need for personal space? What, did Michael think he was five or something? Of course a seventeen year old needed bloody personal space!   
But...there was nothing Castiel could do about it anymore. No one said no to Michael, no one, and that included Castiel.

With a heavy sigh he put down the box full of books, music sheets and other things. He didn't have anything against his little brother, oh no, Samandriel was great, but he still appreciated personal space.

The Novak family had moved to Kansas from New York after their oldest brother Michael had gotten a job here that paid rather well. After their parents had died about five years ago in a terrible accident, the custody of all the siblings was granted to Michael. Meaning all the underaged siblings; Samandriel and Castiel. The other three were already adults, even though they basically still lived home.

"You still got bigger room than me and Lucifer", Gabriel pointed out, leaning against the doorframe. "Right..." Castiel muttered, taking out his book to read. He knew they wouldn't need his help carrying the big furniture inside, so felt better staying out of the way and reading. "Nerd..." Gabriel muttered and left.

After a few hours, the house was full of furniture and Cas began putting his stuff in place. Picture frames of his parents and a picture of his cat which had died only a year ago he placed on his desk. He folded all his clothes into his small wardrobe and all his books into the shelf next to the wardrobe. The combination of the wardrobe and bookshelf separated the room so the other side was Castiel's and the other Samandriel's. "Hey Castiel, have you seen my dancing shoes?" Samandriel asked, his head peeping from behind the shelves. "Uh, no, why?" he asked. "Weird... I can't find them anywhere, but I remember I packed them", Castiel's little brother wondered before disappearing again. Castiel sighed, sitting down on his bed and continuing his book.

The next day, Castiel learned which school he would be going to and what his new schedule would be like. He and Samandriel got in the car, since Michael would be taking them to school this one time.

Michael got in the car and started the red Ford Fiesta which worked as a family car. Michael had a job that paid rather well and he had his own car, so the old Ford was for everyone in the family who had a lisence. Lucifer was also planning on buying a bike, but was still saving money for it.

They got to Lawrence High School in ten minutes and Castiel headed to his class. As he tried to find his class, he bumped to someone in the mass of people and apologized immediately. "I-I'm so sorry!" he quickly apologized as he turned to the person. The first thing he noticed was the green. Those beautiful green eyes. He looked at the boy his age, his gaze running over his facial features quickly. The boy was a beautiful sight to look at. "No worries! Need help? You seem new", he offered, looking at Castiel with a grin. "Uh...yeah. I'm looking for room...17?" Castiel said unsurely. "Sure, whatcha got now?" the boy asked as he began heading to room 17. "English", Castiel replied, looking down as he followed the boy. "I got English too! By the way, I'm Dean, you?" Castiel was getting a little uncomfortable around such an outgoing person but told him his name anyway. "Castiel", he murmured. "Castiel? That's unique, I'll just call you Cas." That was the first time anyone had really given him a nickname, but he didn't mind.

They got to their class and Dean took a seat at the back of the class with who seemed to be his friends. Loud and clearly part of the football team. Castiel took a seat near the window and cherished the fact that no one sat next to him. Soon a skinny, tall, middle aged woman walked to class, greeting the class and sitting down at her desk to check who was there. "Ackles? Beckett? Caulfield? Clayton? Evanson? Foster? Gilliam? Haynes? Jenkins? Kelsey? Lawson? Mann? Millburn? Nelson? Novak?"  
As the teacher called Castiel's surname, he quickly responded with a yes. Then the list continued and as the teacher called Winchester, he heard the boy he met earlier call out a yes, loudly. Soon they actually started their lesson. "So, everyone got your poems ready for today?" The teacher asked as she stood up. "Great, who hasn't gotten their poems?" A few people lifted their arms and the teacher nodded, writing down the names on the board. "Get them for tomorrow, if you don't have them, you know what'll be waiting."   
Ms. Clamp had a thick English accent, short black hair and unique style in dressing, but Castiel already liked her. "Mr. Novak, you're new, so I don't expect you to do the poem. I'll brief you quickly after the class."

After English, Castiel headed to the class number 14. He had seen it on the way, so he had no trouble finding his way there.   
Lunch eventually rolled around and Castiel went to eat alone. He put on his headphones to listen to some music while he ate at a small corner table of the diner. Castiel heard, even through his headphones, as the football players came to eat, taking over the biggest table in the whole diner. He could hear guys laughing and talking loudly, trying to ignore them. He was still curious about the green eyed boy he had met earlier and secretly desired to know more. He quietly eyed the guys, trying to get a look at Dean. He did, but quickly looked away.

After lunch the rest of the day went by quickly and soon Castiel was walking back home. Soon a voice was calling his name and he heard footsteps getting closer. He glanced around him, only to see Dean. "Hey! Cas right? How's it going?" Dean grinned as he got to Castiel's side and they continued walking. "Hello Dean. I'm doing alright. And you?" Castiel replied, offering a slight smile to the boy. "Great! How's the school? You know, you're new and all", Dean continued and Castiel was fine with the conversation. "It's alright. The food isn't too ideal, though", Castiel shrugged, looking ahead. "I know right?" Dean agreed with a laugh and they continued the small talk while walking.

In 30 minutes or so, they finally arrived to the street Castiel lived on. "I'm turning here. Where do you live?" Castiel asked, stopping and turning to Dean who was a little taller than him, not much though. "Oh yeah, a couple streets over. See you later!" Dean grinned and took off. Castiel nodded and walked to his house. It was a light blue, two-story house on East 24th Street. Castiel saw only the Ford in the drive way and figured Michael was still at work. He walked inside. "I'm home!" he yelled but got no answer. That meant his older siblings Lucifer, Gabriel and Anna were still in school or work and Samandriel would arrive soon since he took the school bus.

Castiel wasn't that hungry so he headed upstairs to his room to do his homework. He didn't want to stay behind in any subject even if he had started the school a little later because of the move.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes into his homework Castiel heard the front door open which meant Samandriel was home. His little brother scuttled upstairs and threw his bag on his bed. "Cassie!" The boy grinned, coming to Castiel's side of the room. Everyone in the family called him Cassie, but Dean was the first one to call him Cas. It made him feel special which just made him confused.

Castiel smiled at his brother. "How was school Sam?" he asked, leaving his homework for a while. "Great! I even made some friends. That's why it took me a while to get home", Samandriel explained, sitting on Castiel's bed. "I found my dance shoes, by the way, and Michael already got me into a new dance class", the boy continued, getting up to bounce on the bed which Castiel had placed below the window. "That's great!" Castiel smiled, then continued with his homework. He wasn't an all A's student, so he had to try his best.

"What about you Cassie? Met new friends?" Samandriel asked. "Sam, you know I don't really make friends that easily..." Castiel sighed, trying to concentrate on math rather than Samandriel's ongoing questioning. He loved his little brother, but 12 year olds could really get annoying every now and then.

Eventually Samandriel left him alone and Castiel sighed, closing his math book and grabbing a book he was currently reading, The Count of Monte Cristo. Castiel truly enjoyed reading, unlike most of the 17 year olds.

Soon he heard the front door open and close again and the voices of Gabriel and Lucifer filled downstairs. It was Anna's turn to make dinner today with Samandriel's help and all of them would have to wait til at least six. Anna was in college and also working for money to get her own place eventually, and that's why she had longer days than everyone else. Castiel knew there was no hope for concentrating on his book anymore, so he placed his bookmark, a dark blue silk ribbon, in between the pages to remember where to continue next time. He got up and headed down the stairs to chat with his older brothers, both of whom were over 18 already. Everyone knew the real reason why the two stayed home: they had no money to get their own places. But Castiel enjoyed it, most of the time anyway. It wasn't nice to share a room, but he could deal with it.

"Cassiieeee!!" Gabriel squealed playfully, hugging his little brother. He had a lollipop in his mouth and he smirked as he pulled back. "How was your day baby bro? Make new friends..? Girlfriends..? Boyfriends..?" Gabriel asked curiously and a bit teasingly too. "Shut up Gabe and go fuck your boyfriend..." Castiel groaned. He might have been a shy little nerd in the corner of the room at school, but not at home. He wasn't afraid to be a dick at his idiot brothers with giant egos. "Was planning on that", Gabriel shot back with a smirk. "Shut your face", Lucifer muttered annoyed. No one in the family hated each other, the opposite actually, but that didn't mean they weren't annoyed by each other. "Suck on your lollipop or something, you sugar addict", the man continued, lighting up a smoke. "Oh I'm sucking on it, and soon something else too. Want full details of my plans?" Gabriel said to his older brother. You couldn't really tell who was older, after all they were barely two years apart. "Ew no!" Lucifer whined and made that vomiting gesture before going upstairs to his and Gabriel's room which was very strictly split into two for the two brothers. They loved each other but definitely were past that point where siblings could still share a room.

Castiel sighed and walked to the kitchen where still half of the cutlery, including pots and pans and plates were still unpacked in their cardboard boxes in the corner. At least they had food Michael had bought yesterday. He decided to make himself a sandwich since the stuff they offered in school was barely edible anymore and dinner would still have to wait for a couple of hours. He took two pieces of white bread and grabbed some butter, ham, lettuce and cucumber from the fridge before beginning to form the ingredients into a sandwich that was actually good to eat. He also grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and sat on the beige couch in their living room to watch some nature series. He didn't, in all truth, like watching TV, but since there wasn't anything else to do, he would have to deal.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Anna got home two hours and 14 minutes later and went to clean up after a shift in the antiquarian bookshop she worked every other day at. Castiel had visited the place a few times and considered taking a job there as well. He really could use the money since he was actually planning on moving away from home after he graduated. He didn't know what he wanted to do just yet, but he had considered applying to a college a few times. Castiel knew languages and was good at English literature, but did he really want to get a life long job as a teacher or a book seller? He could write too. Maybe that would be something he was actually good at? 

Castiel was now on the living room couch reading his book as Anna called everyone to eat. He got up after bookmarking the page he was left at and headed to kitchen. He could smell cheddar and... _Oh god no_. Macaroni and cheese? Again?! There was no other food Castiel despised as much as macaroni and cheese. He couldn't eat that food without feeling sick. Even the smell... Who on earth would ever want to come up with such food? English, of course, but that wasn't Castiel's point. This was the 10th time this month he had to survive with bread, milk and vegetables for dinner. Anna knew Castiel couldn't even think about that food without vomiting and she still made it. Was this on purpose? Just to...get back at her little brother for something? _Something Castiel had no idea of?_ Something was severely wrong with the Novaks.

Lucifer never really joined his family in the kitchen and today was no different; the man just grabbed a plate full of mac and cheese and returned to his room without a word. Gabriel, Anna and Samandriel did stay though, taking some food on their plate to eat together. Castiel did the same, without touching the pastacheesemonster on the stove, though. He made himself another sandwich and ate it with some milk and vegetables on the side. 

The dinner was eaten in silence and everyone got up, cleaning after themselves and thanking Anna for the food before disappearing to their own rooms. Castiel stayed behind, helping his big sister clean up the kitchen. "How was school?" she asked as they washed the dishes by hand. They hadn't gotten their dishwasher working yet. "It was okay", Castiel replied quietly. The red head nodded, smiling a little before speaking again. "I got you another book to read. It's for loan only, but I thought you might like it", she spoke, watching her little brother carefully for a reaction. The teen's eyes brightened immediately. "Really?" Castiel asked, now switching all his attention to Anna. "Yup, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens", Anna continued, smiling as she turned back to the dishes. "Sounds great. I'm reading something right now, but maybe you can get it for me later?" Castiel asked, still looking at Anna with a smile. She was the only one in the family who didn't find Castiel's reading weird or make fun of it. "Surely!" Anna assured as they finished cleaning the plates and pots and cutlery. They placed everything in the drying cabinet over the tub and headed to their own rooms afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I'm not really good at writing long chapters.


End file.
